Phoebe Carter
History Origin Phoebe was born in Chicago, Illinois on December 14th, 2000. Her mother Amanda was abandoned after Phoebe's birth. Her father learned about Jennifer's powers and was freaked out, but still loved them. After Phoebe was born and her powers kicked in at the age of 4 her father took off. She has a brother and sister with whom she now shares a psychic link. She and her siblings' powers work as a connection. If one of them were to die, their powers would pass on directly onto the other 2. The exact reasons why their abilities work in that way is currently unknown. From a young age, Phoebe was always interested in other people and cared for everyone. She was described by her siblings as the "heart of the family". Chicago, 2004 Unlike her brother and sister who developed their powers quickly. Phoebe's abilities started off as only being able to see the future, then a few months later she was able to see the past, but was never happy with her powers, feeling that she was useless in comparison to Austin and Jennifer's powers. At one point during her childhood, she expressed several times that she wished she could get to fly one day, expressing her desire to receive an "active" power. 5 years after she got her powers, her siblings started to show signs of new latent abilities such as minor weather control. However, the same thing happened to her. One night while she was sleeping, she had a nightmare she used to have all the time; while she was dreaming her power of levitation activated. She was woken up by her sister who screamed for her mother to see what was happening, that morning her mother explained her power to her, assuming that like all other abilities in their bloodline, this too was activated by a specific emotion. She spent the next months training to gain control of her newfound power, learning that the trigger was fear. Chicago, 2014 Phoebe lived a normal life, seemingly in control of her powers. She went to school, hung out with her friends and had fun. Her life couldn't have been better, or so she thought. '' ''One day at school, Phoebe started to get vibes from other people which, at first, she thought were an advancement of her power of premonition. She had ignored them as she had experienced the same a few weeks back, but this time it was different. She could feel what other people were feeling. Phoebe spent weeks doing research on what her new power was and how to control it until she finally came across information on an ability called "Empathy", which allows the user to feel other people's emotions. Phoebe and her mother spent weeks teaching her how to control her power due to her abilities being triggered by strong emotions, fearing that feeling too much at the same time would end up killing her. X-Mansion, 2015 Sometime before her senior year prom, Phoebe was sent to the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Not much is known as to why this happened, and whenever someone asked the Professor he would just tell them that it was no longer safe for Phoebe or her family to be close to each other. '' ''Ever since she moved into the X-Mansion she has acquired much more skill and control of her powers, but to keep her in check, Jean and the Professor would give her private lessons on how to control her empathy. She grew close to both of them and even developed a strong friendship with Jean Grey. X-Mansion, 2018 After Jean had left the Earth as the White Phoenix of the Crown to find her true purpose and the missing pieces of the Phoenix to feel whole again, the mansion was never the same. Scott became quiet and more serious than usual, and Wolverine would avoid others. To the rest, it felt as if nothing had changed, but they could still feel the emptiness from Jean's departure. Jean Grey's absence affected Phoebe in a different way, although she was sad to see her good friend leave, she was also happy to know that Jean was now in search of enlightenment and secretly hopes that one day she'll return. Personality Phoebe is very kind and excepting. When she was younger, she showed that towards her siblings. Phoebe had a typical relationship with her siblings that other children do, but she is very careful with how she approaches people. Phoebe is very grounded, and open with how she feels, and doesn't hold back on what she thinks. She's always compelled to do what's right because that's her natural self. Phoebe shows to have some repressed emotional issues. Her father abandoned them at a young age, and though Phoebe doesn't know the entire truth, she can't help but blame herself for it happening. Phoebe is very defensive and will do anything for her friends, even when shown powerless Phoebe puts herself in harm's way to protect those she cares about. Phoebe has always been creative, and skilled. Before Phoebe gained her active power of empathy, she always showed that she had a natural empathic ability to understand another person's feelings, and she always cares to hear what people think. In a way, when she gained her empathy it only amplified what was already there in miraculous ways. Phoebe hasn't shown to be selfish, in fact, she does everything she can to help someone even if it weren't something she wanted to do. Powers and Abilities Powers Astral Projection Phoebe is able to separate her spirit from the body by entering a trance, gaining access to travel to the Astral Plane. * Astral Suggestion': Phoebe is able to plant thoughts, ideas, and suggestions into others' minds, making them think that it was their own thoughts through astral projection. * ''Astral Precognition: Phoebe is able to gain knowledge of/from the future by traveling to the future in her astral form. She appears to be corporeal and can interact with the people there, it's possible she is able to affect the world in general while there.'' * ''Astral Imprisonment: Phoebe can restrain, trap and/or seal astral beings (including astrally projecting being, ghosts, spirits, psychic entities, etc.). She can prevent a ghost from manifesting, prevent an astral projector from entering her body, or force ghosts off her plane of existence.'' * ''Astral Scrying: Phoebe is able to learn and understand everything about a person, place or thing by remotely studying their astral being/spirit.'' * ''Astral Vision: Phoebe can see overlapping dimensions/planes of existence through astral projection.'' * ''Astral Door: Phoebe is able to create a portal using her spiritual, astral, and life-force energy. It's possible she is able to travel through other planes with this ability.'' '''''Telekinesis The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. * Telematerialization:' The ability to use telekinesis to teleport liquids. * ''Deviation: The ability to use the power to deflect magical energies and objects back in the direction they came from. Phoebe is able to push attacks or powers back telekinetically.'' * Agility: '''The ability to enhance one's physical agility, speed and balance. Phoebe achieves this ability through the use of Telekinesis and is able to perform enhanced acrobatics. * ''Advanced Telekinesis: The power to produce powerful waves of telekinetic energy and to use telekinesis with potentially explosive force.'' * ''Super Strength: The power to exert a level of physical strength much greater than that of a normal person. Phoebe demonstrated this a number of times in close-combat by combining her telekinetic power with her physical force.'' ''Premonition The ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. * Intuition:' The ability to sense when something is about to happen before it does. This allows her to sense and predict attacks. * ''Astral Premonition: The ability to receive visions of the future while simultaneously astral projecting into said future.'' * ''Sharing Visions: The ability to share visions with other psychics by holding hands, palm to palm.'' * ''Psychic Echos: The ability to create a psychic link with other psychics.'' '''''Levitation The ability to propel oneself into the air and hover. She can also extend her levitation power to levitate other people and objects when in physical contact with them. * Super Strength:' The ability to exert a level of physical force above that of a normal person. Her ability to levitate allows her to build up enough momentum to deliver more powerful attacks by levitating and kicking her targets, who would fall back a considerable distance. '''''Empathy The ability to feel, sense and understand other people's feelings and emotions. She's considered by many psychics to be the world's strongest empath, having acquired different and unique techniques no other empath can achieve as a result of her unique kind of empathy. * Addictive Contentment': Phoebe can cause others to develop immense, even addictive emotional attachments to herself or others. This can result in the victims having strange, withdrawal-like symptoms by breaking this emotional tie and can even cause death because the person will "need them" so much that they cannot bear to live without them. * ''Emotion Devouring: Phoebe can partially absorb emotions.'' * ''Empathic Augmentation: Phoebe can augment any/all emotions of others, increasing the existing emotions (no matter how small), and affecting their control over their actions and abilities by overwhelming their confidence, or restraint.'' * ''Emotion Restriction: Phoebe can lock the emotions of others, forcing them to feel only one kind of emotion at any/all times.'' * ''Clairaudience: Phoebe has the ability to feel, but also "hear" the heightened thoughts associated with specific emotions. She can only get visionary "echoes" related to certain emotions. She can't read full memories.'' * ''Clairvoyance: Phoebe can forge an emotional connection with another person. If that connection stays opens, she is able to sense when that person is in danger and is also able to locate them by their "emotional scent". She can also use this ability to sense spiritual/demonic beings as well as feel the danger within a place.'' ** Sensing: '''The ability to sense other beings by following the psychic imprint of their emotions. Phoebe has demonstrated to be very proficient in this technique, being able to track beings to different dimensions, worlds and even people shielded by magic. * ''Empathic Healing': Phoebe is able to heal emotional wounds, but can't heal physical wounds. * ''Empathic Probability: Phoebe is able to tap into the emotions of others and manipulate their emotions or abilities to cause certain effects to her favor.'' * ''Lie Detection: Phoebe is able to sense when someone is lying, as lying can cause an irregularity in one's emotions.'' * ''Techno-Empathy: Phoebe is able to sense the emotions of machines and other technology. She can intuitively understand machines truest inner workings and functions.'' * ''Emotional Overflow: Phoebe can overwhelm others with unwanted sentiments and feelings that have been harboring in their conscious. She also has the capability to force others to experience all their deepest sentiments at once, leaving them susceptible to mental pain, render them unconscious, or cause them to perish and meet their death. This power also allows Phoebe to manipulate other's powers through their emotions and reflect their power onto themselves.'' ** ''Psychic Reflection: The ability to reflect emotions and/or memories back onto a person or onto another being.'' ** ''Power Channeling: The ability to draw upon the powers of other beings, thus allowing the channeller to harness or exploit the activated powers of those they are channeling. Through the use of this ability, Phoebe can access Deviation, which she often uses to deviate attacks back at enemies.'' ** ''Power Replication: The ability to channel and replicate the powers of other supernatural beings within close proximity. Phoebe is the only known empath to be able to achieve this, as a result of her unique kind of empathy and years of perfecting her skills.'' * ''Empathic Projection: Phoebe can project her emotions outside of her body and onto others, placing the target under Phoebe's full control.'' * ''Emotion Attacks: Phoebe can release emotional energy in forms of various shapes or intensities to attack others.'' ** ''Emotion Ball: Phoebe can project balls of emotional energy to do levels of damage in size and range. These balls orbit around Phoebe and travel's through others.'' ** ''Emotion Beam: Phoebe can project concentrated beams of emotional energy.'' Abilities * '''''Acrobatics * Driving * Investigation * Martial Arts': She is one of the most skilled martial artists on the planet. She has been trained in the art of boxing, Muay Thai, capoeira, krav maga, and Hapkido. She has also been trained in Dragon Style Kung Fu and pressure point fighting, along with Leopard Style Kung Fu. Other styles she's shown skill in include savate, judo, aikido, jujitsu, Wing Chun, and tae kwon do. ** '''''Aikido ** Boxing ** Capoeira ** Dragon Style Kung Fu ** Leopard Style Kung Fu ** Hapkido ** Judo ** Jujitsu ** Krav Maga ** Muay Thai ** Savate ** Tae Kwon Do ** Wing Chun * Tactical Analysis': Phoebe is also considered a strong leader and strategic thinker. * '''''Weaponry * ''Music: Phoebe practiced the harmonica as it was a perfect way to strengthen her vocal cords.'' * ''Multilingualism: Phoebe can speak Japanese, Chinese, Spanish, Russian, and French.''